ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What A Crabby Evening Part 1
What A Crabby Evening Part 1 is the first episode of the third season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the twenty-seventh episode overall. Plot Richard and Olivia were walking. "You're dating my sister, and we never really talk all that much. What's that about?" "Might be because I spend most of my time with Lauren and saving the world." "Maybe. I think that the only times we have really hung out are when we went to that one diamond planet and when we had to fix the past." "Well, um, yes." Nearby, a figure stood on a hill. "You had better be sure this works, Khyber. Because if it doesn't, Psychobos and Darama will have our heads." "Don't worry, Excambalir. Besides, even if it doesn't work for us, which it will, Drahcir and Malware are still at large to destroy Rhyneheart, and his girlfriend's sister." "You had better be sure." Khyber whistled, and his dog ran down the hill, transforming into Buglizard in the process. Buglizard jumped out in front of Richard and Olivia. "Friend of yours?" "Hardly." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. Bandages wrapped around his entire body, and then there was a red flash. He transformed into Tryantbind. "The mummy? You gotta be kidding me!" "Um......." "Haven't used this one all that much." Buglizard tackled Tryantbind, but got stuck in the bandages. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Buglizard squirmed, and transformed into Slamworm. The Mummy's eyes got big. "Uh oh....." Slamworm crashed down into Tryantbind with an open mouth. "RICHARD!" Slamworm flew up out of the ground and landed on the other side of the hill it came from. Olivia looked back down into the hole, and saw Way Big climb out of it and transform back. "Since when could it transform from one to another?" "He already couldn't?" "Nope. I think I know someone who might get us info and catch us up." At a garage door in the side of a hill, Astrodactyl and Olivia landed. Olivia hopped off and Richard transformed back. He put the Simplicitrix up to the side, and the door opened. They walked in. Inside, Mystery Kid stood up from his chair. "Hey, Rhyneheart. Who's she? Your girlfriend?" "Close. She's her sister. Mystery Kid, Olivia. Olivia, Mystery Kid." "Ah. Nice to meet you. Now what did you two come here for?" "Do you know anything about the possibility of another transforming device in this dimension other than the ones Azmuth has made?" "I think I do. I did some research on that regulator E.V.O.lved Alien stole from your Simplicitrix a while back. Apparently, it's used for knock-offs aswell. And I found this one." He pulled a screen up and it showed a blue device with grey teeth-like markings. "The Nemetrix. I know. Me and some of Darama's minions had a struggle and it caused me to get it." "It worked? Hmm... Normally it only works on non-sentient creatures." "Wait, what?" "Yeah. Non-sentient. AKA an Anubian Baskurr. One in particular: Francis. Owned by Khyber the Huntsman." "Khyber must have sent Buglizard after us." "Yeah. Anyways, even though that thing is fixed, I got a permanent replacement for it that cannot be taken away." MK pulled out a large nanochip, but it was grabbed by a black blob with red stripes. "I'll be taking that!" A large red Galvanic Mechamorph with a cannon for a right hand and spikes on his back came out and reached for it. "I don't think so." "And what are you gonna do about it?" "Me? Oh, nothing. But Walkatrout...." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but didn't become Walkatrout. "Or Fasttrack. He works, too." The GM reached for Fasttrack, but he ran through the arm and failed to pull him from behind. The GM looked on his hand, and went for the door. "My work is done." He went through the door with no problem. Fasttrack transformed back. "Who was that?" "Malware. Psychotic Mechamorph." Olivia looked at MK. "Alright MK, tell us. Exactly what all do you know about Galvanic Mechamorphs?" "There colors all their power levels. Yellow is below average. Green is average. Blue and Red are above average. I know there are other colors, and at least two other levels. That's about it." "So, Upgrade is an above average Galvanic Mechamorph. Mine at least." "Yeah, but so is Malware. Your Upgrade isn't as strong as him." Richard looked at the Simplicitrix. "Maybe not at the moment. But Malware had better be ready to meet his match." "Pffffft. Good luck with that. He works with a techno-crazed Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos. Who knows how much technology he could be getting from him to absorb." "Then we need to take a visit to Encephalonus IV." Outside, MK was getting his ship ready. And Olivia was complaining to Richard. "What do you mean I can't go?" "I don't want anything happening to you." Richard walked to the ship, and then stopped. "And if I don't make it back befor next week, give this to Lauren" Richard walked back to Olivia and kissed her cheek. Olivia giggled and blushed. "Ok, but it won't be the same coming from me." Richard laughed a little, then ran onto the ship. The ship took off. A few hours later, the ship landed on Encephalonus IV. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix while walking out and transformed into Brainstorm. "Why.....just........why?" "Well, I have to be camouflaged within the planet's natives." "True. True." Brainstorm and MK looked out the window. "Galvanic Mechamorphs on Encephalonus IV? Strange." "And white ones, too! I've never seen such a Mechamorph!" "From my electronical readings, these are the lowest of all Mechamorphs. Pracitcally zombies." "This would go great for my studies!" "Study them up close and personal by turning your Upgrade Suit into a white one." MK got the Upgrade Suit out, put it on it's chest and it formed around him. He worked on the main core and it turned white. "Much better." "Now when we get out, act like a zombie." The ship opened. MK and Brainstorm walked out. The continued until they were in the shadows of a hill which had the base of Dr. Psychobos. Richard transformed back and MK got out of the Upgrade Suit. "What now?" "We climb. Get your Liherian Gloves ready." MK readied the gloves. Richard circled through the holograms and then slammed down the faceplate. His skin got covered in black armor and he pulled a sword out of his back. MK and Blamurai climbed up the mountain and got to the door and hid from the cameras. "What do we do?" "I got this." Blamurai pressed the Simplicitrix and turned into Nanomech. He flew up, and shocked the cameras. "Too easy." Nanomech transformed back, and they walked in. Inside, there were a bunch of yellow, aquamarine, and silver Mechamorphs. "Feedback can handle these guys." Without looking, Richard went through the holographic cycle and pressed down. His arms got muscular and ash-colored. His chest puffed out, and his legs grew longer. The top of his head opened and filled with lava. Richard looked down at the alien. "Lavalamp? How the heck did I get this one?" "You know his name but not how you got him?" "Look, I met this guy named Mig 10, this is one of his aliens, and apparently, I scanned him a while ago and I didn't know it." The Mechamorphs ran at them. Lavalamp put his hands up, and shot lava at them, which pulled them to the ground and it hardened. "Woah. This guy is awesome! Too bad I have no idea if it's a permanent transformation for me or not." Richard transformed back. "Hopefully I get to go him more than once." "We can't get out. The cameras being shocked caused a lockdown on this level." Behind a wall, two more figures stood. The light revealed them to be Malware and Drahcir. "Transform already." "I can't. Anything native to this planet would be too obvious. I need to go a Pyronite." "A Pyronite on Encephalonus IV? Makes no sense." "Neither does a Gimlinopithecus on Encephalonus IV!" Malware and Drahcir's eyes got big. The looked up, and were electrocuted by Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch jumped down. "Drahcir, too? Let's see. Psychobos, Malware, Khyber, Francis, and Drahcir. 5 enemies." Shocksquatch transformed back, and when he came around the wall, he saw MK on the ground, and Excambalir standing there. "Why, hello, Rhyneheart." "Don't smalltalk me, Excambalir. I know one alien besides Blamurai who can beat you. And his name's Toepick!" Richard slapped the Simplicitrix without looking, but turned into ChamAlien instead of Drahcir. MK looked at him. "You REALLY need to look at that thing when you're about to transform. Second time now." "Shut it." ChamAlien turned invisible, and walked up a wall behind Excambalir, and dropped a rock on his head. He got down and transformed back. "Come on." Richard and MK walked down a little hall and found a small hole to get through. MK used his gloves to slip through, and Richard transformed into Goop and slid through. Once inside, Goop fell on a button, and it opened up a large screen that showed a central lab. Goop transformed back. He looked closely, and then his eyes got big. "DARAMA?!" "You've gotta be kidding me." "In case we get caught," Before Richard could finish, MK was already in the white Upgrade Suit. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Grey Matter. "Azmuth showed me how to change the color and make it sort of invisible." Grey Matter worked the Simplicitrix, and then transformed into a white verion of Upgrade with no Simplicitrix. Then, as if on que, two Cerebrocrustaceans walked in. "HEY! What are you Mechamorphs doing here?!" TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Richard *Olivia *Mystery Kid *Cerebrucrustaceans *Galvanic Mechamorph Slaves Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Malware *Khyber *Francis *Excambalir *Drahcir *Darama Major Events *Tryantbind and Lavalamp make their Alpha-Omegaverse debut. Simplicitrix debuts *Tryantbind *Lavalamp Aliens Used Simplicitrix *Tryantbind (first reappearance) *Way Big *Astrodactyl *Fasttrack (accidental; selected alien was Walkatrout) *Brainstorm *Blamurai *Nanomech *Lavalamp (debut in AOV; accidental; selected alien was Feedback) *Shocksquatch *ChamAlien (accidntal; selected alien was Toepick) *Goop *Grey Matter *Upgrade Nemetrix *Buglizard *Slamworm Themes Tyrantbind Cleopatra vs. Marilyn Monroe Instrumental Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Instrumental Trivia *Mystery Kid's new base bares a strong resemblence to the house in The Hobbit. *Richard gained Lavalamp in the first crossover with Mig 10 offscreen by scanning Mig as Lavalamp. *Richard confirms that Azmuth has showed him how to change the Simplicitrix's color and also able to make it be "invisible". Other/See Also *What A Crabby Evening Part 1/Previews Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10